infinity_trainfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse Cosay
Jesse Cosay is the deuteragonist of Infinity Train Book Two. He was a passenger on the Infinity Train who went on the train after him and his friends hurting his brother, Nate. On the train, he met Alan Dracula and Mirror Tulip, where they explored the Train together and became friends. As of "The Mall Car", Jesse goes back to the door leading to Arizona after the number on his hand goes down to zero, but shows sadness when Lake is unable to come with him. He tries to go back to the train but the door was too strong. He eventually gets back to the Train since he still has unresolved problems with bringing back Lake. Lake eventually gets her number and alongside Jesse, they both take the portal door to Arizona. History Jesse was born as the eldest of two brothers to Stephan and Whittney Cosay. He claimed he was friends with everyone in his school. He eventually got on his school’s swim team and was pressured into swimming the butterfly. When his team made state, he did not go because he was forced to sit it out due to not needing someone skilled with the butterfly. One day, Jesse and his brother Nate were hanging out with Jesse’s friends when they had his brother go through a “man test” that involved sliding down a steep hill on an old, wheeled box. He edged his brother on despite the boy’s nervousness and he got hurt and cries. When Nate runs away, Jesse yells at him not to tell their mother. Soon after that incident, he boarded the Infinity Train. Infinity Train Book Two - Cracked Reflection The Black Market Car Jesse encounters a deer with superpowers and immediately takes a liking to it, having it put on his sunglasses and taking photos. While hanging with the deer he is confronted by Lake, who tries to claim the deer as her friend. Jesse, over Lake's initial objections, declares that they can all be friends, and dubs the deer "Alan Dracula" so it can have a name. Before they can do anything else, Alan Dracula falls through a whole in the ground and disappears. The Family Tree Car Jesse meets some relatives and he sings to them "When I Look at You, I See Me". Jesse's number reaches down to 32 and becomes a tree person. As Alan Dracula comes back, Jesse talks with Lake. The Map Car After exiting the Green Car, the trio ends up in the Map Car. They are given a map by Marcel and told to complete it in order to leave the car. During this time he tells M.T. about how he joined the swim team, but was pressured to specialize in the butterfly stroke and that the team talked him out of going to state. They realize Marcel is leading them in circles and he reveals his plan to keep them trapped in his car building the map forever. As Marcel fights to keep them in, he draws a door on the receipt he has in his pocket and the map like land scan becomes real. However b doing so he created a reflective surface for Agent Sieve and Agent Mace to find M.T. and he is shocked by the situation. The Toad Car After Jesse and Lake escape from Agent Sieve and Agent Mace, they find themselves with a toad and he says to them that they kick him. Jesse sees a video where his brother, Nate is seen sliding down the grass. Then Lake breaks the phone and sprays it. Jesse and Lake have a conversation and Lake says that she's so sorry for breaking his phone. Then, Agent Sieve and Agent Mace use a machine to find Lake. Then the toad says that they kick him, but Alan Dracula kicks him. Jesse's number reaches down to 14, and hugs Lake. The Parasite Car As the trio make their way through the Garden Car, he and M.T. are shocked to find that Alan Dracula can talk and soon learn he is infested with Perry, a parasite. Jesse and M.T. believe him when Perry says it is a symbiotic relationship ship, but soon realize Alan Dracula is a prisoner in his own body and the two try to save him and succeed. They exit the Food Pyramid Car and leave Perry behind. The Lucky Cat Car As the trio wanders into a hill covered car and finds a giant cat statue with a door in it, they enter and find a carnival inside. They eventually find The Cat, who tells them that they need to get 200 points, or a combined total of 200 points, to leave the car, something that can only be done once a month and someone else is playing as well. As they play they notice Jesse is getting more points then MT and they are informed passengers take priority over Denizens. After assuring MT he will take her with him when he gets his exit, they use her skillset to cheat and they gain a combined score of 200 points, however before they can exit they find Alan Dracula, who was trying to eat fake grass in a claw machine, is trapped inside and they get him out only for the other player to hand in her points first. When the door opens, passengers storm in and pillage and take food. The other player reveals her name to be Grace and she take Jesse and his friends to her headquarters. The Mall Car He and his companions are taken to the headquarters of the Apex where Grace takes Jesse on a scouting mission when a new car appears. When the Apex find nothing of value in the car they start to destroy it and Grace pressures Jesse to do the same. When they return he finds MT and Alan Dracula being dragged away by some of the younger members of the Apex and her snaps at them. When Grace tells him to think about what he is doing he says he can think for himself and Grace shows MT her reflection and the flecs appear and chase them down. Jesse’s number reaches zero and an exit door appears. He tries to take MT with him but she won’t pass through the door and he is returned home. Soon after arriving Nate Cosay arrives and the brothers hug. He tells Nate about the train and how he is worried about MT. Nate leaves him to think and Jesse somehow ends up back on the Infinity Train. The Number Car Personality Jesse is a quirky, kind-hearted teen who claims to be friends with every clique in school, especially the ones that aren't familiar. He does his best to be friends with everyone and to resolve issues. He is shown to be annoyingly funny. He can be a pushover, and be pressured into doing things that he doesn't want to do, like the butterfly stroke on the swim team. Appearance Jesse is a teenager with dark brown hair and an olive complexion. He wears a blue letterman jacket with yellow sleeves and a yellow "A" on the right side over a white T-shirt with a red collar. He also wears gray jeans and white and beige sneakers. Trivia * Jesse is the first named male passenger to star as a protagonist in the series. * His number was "31" when he first arrived on the train. * He is Native American; specifically, he is of the Apache tribe.https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/1215093097857597440 * Jesse seems to like the name Dracula a lot, because for every animal that he meets on the train he tries to give them this name as well as MT before she settles with Lake. * Jesse is the only known passenger to be on the train more than once. According to One-One, no one has ever willingly come back to the train. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Passengers